Harry's Glasses
by Sar-Bear
Summary: When Harry decides to take magically correct his eyes and get rid of his glasses, his good looks cause an uproar among the girls!! This is a very predictable story, just to let you know. Please R&R if you wanna!! *FINISHED!*
1. The Potion

A/N: Of course, I don't own any of these characters. This story is sorda messed up. Sorry people.

                                 Chapter One

Hermione sat in the corner of the Hogwarts library, poring over a book. If you spotted her from afar, you would think that she was enthralled in a musty old volume called _Potions and How to Make Them._ But if you happened to come up behind her, you would soon realize that she was doing nothing of the sort- for she had another much smaller book hidden in front of it. She turned the pages of the small book very quickly, looking for something.

"It has to be in here somewhere," she mumbled under her breath, twirling her curly hair around her finger.

Then, she found it, the thing that she had been looking for. Smiling, she took out a piece of paper from the pocket of her robe and began copying the spell down when-

The library door swung open, and the one person who Hermione did not want to be in the room right now stepped in.

 Where was Hermione? Harry sped down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. But when he looked to Hermione's secluded chair, it was empty- in fact, the whole common room was deserted. Could she really be in the library this early in the morning? She had told him that she would help him in Potions class, but she was gone. She was usually up before everyone, but not at the _library _at 5:00 a.m. And she never slept in.

But who could guess with her? After all, the smartest girl he knew had to have a quiet place to study, so maybe she had taken to studying in the early hours of morning. Adjusting his glasses, Harry headed to the library.

 

Harry almost ran to the library- thinking all of the way how humiliating it would be to fail Potions. When he finally arrived, he looked around and spotted Hermione sitting in the corner of the library, reading _Potions and How to Make Them._ Hadn't she memorized that book by now? When she looked up and met his eyes, her look wasn't casual and scholarly as it normally was. Her eyes went as wide with horror, and then she dropped her book, stood up and hurried over to Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked curiously. "Don't you remember that you said you would help me with potions-

"Uh…oh _yes,_ I remember now, Harry- I'm sorry- just studying, that's all," she stuttered. Now what was this all about?

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Of course! Just pre-test jitters, that's all," she replied quickly with a weak smile. "Let's go to the common room so that we can study."

"All right- I have to check out a book first. I'll meet you there."

Hermione smiled and rushed out of the room. The next exam wasn't for a month.

What was _that _all about? _Oh well, girls can be girls,_ Harry thought with a shrug. _I guess I'll check out that Potions book Hermione was reading._

As he bent to pick up _Potions and How to Make Them_, which was lying open on the table, Harry noticed that there was another book on top of it, about half the other book's size. Hermione had been hiding the book she was reading inside another one? Interested, Harry looked at the smaller book's cover. _Magical Beauty_ was printed in golden, indented letters on a bright pink spine. So _that _was what she was so embarrassed about.

Hermione, reading a beauty book? Harry almost laughed out loud. He had never guessed that his friend was that much into glamour. But after the Yule Ball, Harry could expect just about anything from Hermione.

A piece of paper with the words "Straighten curly hair for good" written on it in Hermione's neat, even printing lay on the table. So she wanted straight hair. Harry had to admit, her hair was a little bushy…

Harry flipped through the book, feeling foolish. He was reading a girl's beauty book. _Make your lips a shade darker permanently with one easy spell! Lengthen or shorten your hair! Straighten curly hair for good! _

He was about to slam the book shut when he spotted an interesting article. 

                        ***CORRECT YOUR EYES***

                                    Are you tired of ugly glasses and not wanting to

                                    wear the hideous muggle invention called "contact

                                    lenses?" We have a solution for you. You can 

                                    correct your eyes with just one easy potion that you

                                     drop in your eyes. Within moments, your eyesight

                                     is corrected and say goodbye to glasses! Just follow

                                    theses easy steps…

_1. _Gather these items and stir them together in a __

 small bottle:

                             Eyes of a hawk

                            Half a cup water

2. Get out your wand and tap the bottle three times.

3. Put one drop of the potion in each eye, and your

              eyes will be corrected permanently!

            Harry took off his glasses and eyed them critically. Ugly, black circles. He looked back at the beauty book, and an idea started to form in his mind…


	2. The Girls

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: Very sorry, English people, just ignore the thing about cups and tablespoons! Eek!

Two Days Later

Parvati Patil rushed up the stairs, on her way to Divination. How could she be so late _again?_ And why did classes need to start so early? After all, a girl needs time to get herself all ready for school.

She was almost there, only five minutes late this time, when to her horror, she realized that she had forgotten her copy of _Magical Girl Magazine_, which she had promised to lend to her best friend Lavender! And of course, Lavender mattered more than Divination class, for she and Lavender had vowed to be best friends and never break a promise.

Sighing miserably, Parvati turned on her heel and descended the stairs, on the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Huffing and puffing, Parvati entered the common room, which was deserted except for a tall, thin, black haired young man with riveting, sparkling green eyes gathering up his books. Parvati gazed at him, a faint trace of a smile crossing her face. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes upon! His disorderly hair seemed to fit his beautiful face perfectly, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead made him even more handsome-

Wait.

There was another boy in this school who looked like that, except not nearly as handsome-

_Harry Potter?_

__No, this dreamboat could not be Harry Potter. There was something different about this young man, but Parvati could not quite place it.

But he had to be Harry. The scar on his forehead was his most distinguishable feature-

"Hey, Parvati, forgot something?" The handsome young man said in Harry's voice. Parvati just stared dumbly at him. "Uh- are you okay? You're going to be late. I am already, just had to get some studying done."

Ah, how wonderful it was to hear him speak! Finally, Parvati came to her senses and responded, "Harry? Is- is that _you?_"

"Of course it's me? Who did you think I was?!" 

"Well, there's just something, well, _different _about you…"

"Oh! My glasses! I found this recipe thing that corrects my eyes, so I decided to correct them so that I could get rid of my glasses. You like me with or without my glasses better?" Harry inquired.

Of course! Why hadn't she noticed sooner? "With- I mean, without!! Without, without a doubt, without, most certainly without-

"Ooohhkaaay!! Thanks! Well, I'm really late for Muggle History and you're probably late for Divination, so c'ya later," He said, gathering his books and wand and speeding out the door.

_Oh my goodness, he knew what class I'm in first period! I wonder if he likes me, thinks I'm pretty, wants to kiss me and ask me to the Yule Ball this Christmas…_

__Parvati walked slowly out the door to Divination, swooning drunkenly, forgetting her copy of _Magical Girl._

__

_Now _that _was strange,_ Harry thought to himself as he rushed down the hall to Muggle History, a required class of 5th year students. He didn't think that people would stare at him as if he were a ghost (or a god) just because he had made a small change. Or maybe it was just Parvati. She and Lavender Brown always overreacted over the smallest things, and no doubt no one else would make that big of a deal about it! 

Finally, Harry arrived in the Muggle History classroom, where every student was bent over a book but Ron, who immediately met his eyes and smiled, but the smile was not as genuine as it usually was, for some reason. He hoped that his new change was not the cause of it!

Ron's smile faded when he realized Harry's new change. Why, oh why had he done this? Why did he have to correct his eyes and get rid of those ugly black glasses and become this- this girl's dream? Every little thing about him seemed to complete his handsome look. Ron felt degraded. But no, Harry's best friend could not and would not feel jealous of him, he would try to be proud. But how could he?

Harry sat in the empty seat next to Ron that was always saved for him. And one by one, the looked up, grew red in the cheeks and looked back down at their books. Feeling rather uneasy, Harry opened up his book and started to read, when the young Professor Gallaway caught his attention.

"Harry Potter, why were you late for class?" she asked curtly.

"Uh…just got a late start, that's all, Professor."

Professor Gallaway eyed him curiously, and then said, "Since this is the first time you have been late, I will let it slide for now. And- why don't you have your glasses on?" Every student in the class turned to look at him. Harry couldn't help noticing that the boys had envious looks on their faces…

"I decided to correct my eyes," Harry mumbled.

"Oh! I like it!"she said with a smile. Was this the same Professor Gallaway that he knew? _Maybe I've changed more than I thought I would, _Harry thought, his mouth forming a little smile.

_ _

__


	3. The Club

Chapter Three

_~Two weeks later~_

A huge crowd was gathering in the girl's dorm around Lavender Brown's bed, all of them babbling incomprehensively. Her bed was covered in various photographs of the recent Harry, which all the girls were admiring. Lavender, looking rather distraught, literally screamed over all the chatter-

"_THE HARRY'S GIRLS CLUB WILL NOW COME TO ORDER!"_ Everyone silenced, and Lavender continued, in a much softer and more Lavender-ish tone, "Now. As of this date, we have collected three items of Harry's and are now on display in the bathroom: one strand of hair, one Anti-Wart potion he made so lovingly in Potions class, and one sweater, made for Harry by the kind Mrs. Weasly. Thank you for donating, Ginny." Lavender nodded approvingly towards Ginny, who was beaming with pride. 

"But," Parvati cut in, "One item that is most coveted by the Harry's Girls club is the item that he can _most certainly_ do without. I know you can all guess."

"His glasses!" Several girls announced. Parvati nodded. 

"Would anyone volunteer perform the most honorable task of sneaking into the Boy's Dorm and…retrieving them for our most modest fan club?"

No one volunteered.

"Come on, girls, it isn't that hard! They're all gone at the match against Slytherin and Hufflepuff! It'll be easy!" Lavender encouraged them weakly.

Still, not one volunteered.

"Maybe someone who _isn't _a member of the club would volunteer," One girl said.

"But isn't just about all of the Gryffindor girls members?" Parvati wondered.

"Yes, I think-

Lavender was interrupted by a huge bang of the door opening. Hermione walked in with a grin on her face, her hair looking very windblown. "We won! Gryffindor won, everybody! Next were playing Slytherin- _what on earth are you doing_?" she demanded, trotting over to Ginny and snatching a photo of Harry eating lunch out of her hand. 

"Didn't you know about the Harry's Girls Club? There were flyers posted all over the bathrooms, Herms," Ginny said shyly. 

"I thought those were for some other Harry, not HARRY POTTER! WHY DO YOU HAVE A FAN CLUB FOR HARRY POTTER?" she screamed. All of the girls were very startled- Hermione never acted like this.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed what a _hunk_ he is now that he's gotten rid of those hideous glasses, Hermione," Parvati said. Hermione looked very flabbergasted.

"Anyway, let us get to the point. Hermione Granger, we would like to give you the high honor of retrieving Harry's glasses for our most modest-

"Would you stop talking like King Arthur, please? Are you out of your minds, all of you? Harry is very good looking, I'll give you that. But to have a club? Are you crazy? And stealing his glasses? That's against the rules!"

"It's not that high of an offense," Lavender retorted. "Let's make a deal, then. If you steal his glasses, all of us Gryffindor girls will promise never to ask you to do our homework again." Everyone except Hermione nodded in agreement.

_It would be rather nice to not have to do anyone's homework anymore, and anyway, all of the boys are still celebrating the victory against Hufflepuff, so they won't be back for a while…_

With a sigh, Hermione said, "All right. But you all owe me."


	4. The Task

Chapter Four

Hermione fumed out of the Girl's Dorm, not knowing why she had even agreed to this. Were they all _mad?_ Losing their heads over a handsome boy? Or maybe she was mad- after all, Hermione was the only girl who was not a member of "The Club." Maybe she just had a different taste in boys. But she had to admit; she had been trying hard not to look at Harry over the last two weeks in fear that she would go crazy along with the others.

Before she knew it, Hermione had arrived at the Boy's Dorm. What if someone was in there? But no, the boys were addicted to Quidditch, and they always had huge parties if there was victory, with Butterbeer and various candies. Even Neville attended them.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione's hand grasped the gold doorknob, and she found herself turning it very slowly. She opened it a small crack, and put her eye up to the door to check and see if anyone had actually stayed behind. _Why am I doing this?_ Hermione thought for a moment- but quickly dismissed it after realizing that she would be a hero among the girls and not the homework helper. 

The coast was clear. A little more confident this time, Hermione opened the creaky door and stepped inside. Now for the harder task- finding Harry's bed. Hermione walked around the dorm, feeling very guilty and dirty to be in the Boy's Dorm. If she were caught, her perfect record would go down the drain. After considering turning back, Hermione continued to look around the room. Anyway, she couldn't break a promise, could she?

This dorm was exactly the same as the Girl's, except the bedspread had no frills like the girl's did, for obvious reasons, and clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Oh- that's just revolting!" Hermione said aloud, spotting a pair of dirty boxers in the middle of the floor. 

After about five minutes of checking everyone's dresser, Hermione spotted the Firebolt broom lying on top of one of the beds against the wall. "Finally," she whispered, knowing that this must be Harry's bed, for only he had a Firebolt. She wondered why he hadn't brought it to the Quidditch match. Maybe he had just thought the Nimbus Two Thousand would work better. But there was no time for thinking- she had to get this job done with. 

She hurriedly looked through his dresser, praying for Harry to forgive her if he ever found out. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. The smart, trustworthy Hermione, one of Harry's good friends, was looking through his dresser. But it was for a good cause, right?

At last Hermione found the object that had started all of this trouble- his black, thick, taped-up glasses. Sighing with relief, Hermione picked up the spectacles and was about to get up when she heard a creaky door open and-

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry walked into the Boy's Dorm, feeling very worn out. Usually he loved the victory parties, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Ever since the beginning of the match when he realized the broom he was holding in his sweaty hands was the Nimbus Two Thousand instead of the Firebolt, the rest of the day just hadn't gone very well. Sure, won the match for Gryffindor, but just by ten points- and it seemed as though at the victory party the boys seemed envious instead of happy for him. Why would they do that? If they practiced, they could take Harry's place as Seeker (even though no one had ever tried). He had left the victory party early- even Ron seemed a little jealous. In fact, over the last week, just about every boy had.

Oh well- he hoped they would be back to their old selves soon. Harry sat on his bed and picked up his beloved Firebolt. The stick of the broom was getting rather smudgy. "I might as well clean it," he said to himself. He reached under his bed for Hermione's Broomstick Care Kit that he she had given him for Christmas a while back. It was strange- she was the only person who hadn't been acting strange in some way lately. It was a relief that there was at least _one_ person not affected by whatever it was in Hogwarts School.

But as he touched the place where the care kit was supposed to be, instead of the box, he felt something that had the shape of a human hand! He felt again. Yes- four fingers and a thumb. Not wanting to look under the bed, Harry grasped the hand and pulled with all his might- causing whomever it was to slide out from under his bed.

And to his surprise, a very red faced Hermione was staring right up at him.


	5. The Humiliation!

Chapter Five

_Why am I such a dolt? Why did I agree to this, it isn't like me…_Hermione was being pulled out from under the bed by Harry, she realized. She was sliding along the floor, and when she came out, she would bee looking straight at Harry and he would yell at her and they would never be friends again.

Before Hermione knew it, she was looking Harry straight in the face. To her amazement, Harry did not look very angry- in fact, he didn't in the least. He just looked surprised. She noticed that his mouth was hanging open-

_Oh my- he's the most handsome guy I've ever seen! Maybe the other girls aren't crazy. Maybe I just was crazy not to notice him before…_

Even with his mouth wide open and his tonsils showing he was handsome. It was so odd. Behind his glasses his eyes had just looked blue with a little hint of green, but now they looked like emeralds, shining and beautiful. His tousled hair, dangling in front of his nose, looked so utterly perfect. His scar made him look so brave looking and- 

"Hermione! What are you doing under my bed?" he yelled. He still gripped her hand tightly. The circulation was draining away and her fingers started to feel numb. He did not look surprised anymore- just angry.

"Uhh…" Hermione needed an excuse, and she needed one before she had to resort to a mad dash out of the room. If she told him the truth and sacrificed the glasses, Harry might be grateful, but all the lovestruck Gryffindor girls certainly would not be. On the other hand, if she lied and brought the glasses back…Hermione couldn't think with that beautiful, beautiful face looming above her.

Making a hasty decision, Hermione mumbled, "Uh…ummm… Harry, I really needed to find you because I had to ask you a question about…that assignment in Potions…I forgot to get the list of ingredients, and I couldn't find you so I thought you might be here, so I just looked in and thought that you might have been under the bed, but you weren't so….I….uh, I'll leave now. Sorry. Goodbye."

And with that, Hermione struggled out of Harry's grip, stood up, brushed her robes with one hand and exited the room, running faster than she had ever run before. Harry's eyes followed her. The way she was running was very strange indeed- one hand in her pocket and the other one by her side. 

Of course, Harry knew that Hermione had not been in the Boy's dorm because she needed to find him for a Potions assignment, because she had finished it in class, like she always did. Snape had sniffed, as usual, and dismissed her early. Hermione, the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts, _never_ resorted to asking someone about an assignment; it might ruin her pride. But Harry had admired the way she was so independent until the Yule Ball last Christmas, when he had, with jealousy, seen that her "date" for the ball was Victor Krum. 

This was a dilemma. Hermione would not sneak into the Boy's dorm unless she was stark raving mad.

She was up to something, and Harry was determined to find out.

Hermione burst into the Girl's Dorm. Every girl cheered as she handed the object of Harry's homeliness to Parvati. 

"We knew you wouldn't let us down!"Ginny cheered.

Hermione could not do anything but smile and blush.

"From now on, you are a most honored member of the Harry's Girls Fan Club," Lavender whispered in a tone of deep and utter respect.

Smile fading, Hermione burst out, "I don't want to be a member! All I wanted was to stop doing your homework. This is crazy and pointless!Stealing from someone's room just because you are in love with them is just a horrible thing-

"You didn't _need_ to do it, Herms," someone said. The others nodded in agreement.

"_I DID TOO!"_ Hermione screamed. 

Everyone was silent. Hermione had only been that loud when having an argument with Ron Weasley. 

Lavender cleared her throat loudly. "Girls, let's just leave her alone for a while. Come on, let's go and put these glasses on the Harry's Display Wall in the washroom…

And with that, the girls giggled and hastened into the washroom. They didn't seem to comprehend a word she had just said.

_Oh my, what on earth has gotten into me?_ Hermione thought despairingly, a salty tear streaming out of her eye. _I'm the one who's gone crazy- I know, I have to return Harry's glasses to him. _


	6. The Mystery

                                                                                                Chapter 6

            At exactly 12 o'clock that very night, Hermione crept out of her bed and grabbed her wand from her bed stand.

            "_Lumos,_" she muttered quietly. The wand immediately started to glow, sending an eerie shadow across Ginny Weasley's face, who occupied the bed next to her.

            Ginny sighed, and Hermione almost thought she heard the fiery haired girl murmur, "Harry, I love you so much…"

            Stifling a somewhat disgusted laugh, Hermione tiptoed past the girl's beds to the washrooms. As she entered, she saw opposite of the sinks a huge display case holding a strand of black hair, an Anti-Warts potion, a maroon sweater and the black, taped glasses, all on floating marble pedestals. Where the display case would open was a huge padlock, and Hermione knew that the members of Harry's Girls had cast many protecting spells on their beloved display case. She concluded that they had all put too many hours into this. 

            "Hmm…simple spells will do away with the enchantments, and padlocks are simply a Muggle invention. This shall be easy to open," she whispered.

            With a flick of her wand and an uttered incantation, the enchantments were gone and the padlock hung open. It seemed all _too_ easy. She carefully removed the padlock to keep it from creaking and set by one of the sinks and opened the display case. With trembling fingers, Hermione removed the glasses and tiptoed out of the washroom with them clutched tightly in her hand, not even considering what the girls would see in the morning as they came in to wash their faces-there had been a theft in the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

                                                                                                _Earlier that night_

            As Harry took off his smelly socks that night, he noticed that there was a huge wart on his toe that he hadn't noticed earlier. "Yuck," he mumbled, and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser for the Anti-Warts potion he had concocted in Potions class a while back. There were many vials and jars full of strange looking liquids in his bottom drawer, but not one of them was the small bottle of the orange, foul-smelling Anti-Warts potion. He knew it hadn't just disappeared.

            "Hey, did anyone take my Anti-Warts potion?" Harry asked the boys who were preparing for bed. It seemed a silly question. Why would anyone want to steal an Anti-Warts potion? The could easily get one from Madam Pomphrey.

            "No, Harry. No one took your Anti-Warts potion," Ron said quietly. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought there was a note of contempt in Ron's voice.

            "Ha! Harry has a wart! Harry has a wart!" Fred and George sneered from across the room. Harry shot them both an exasperated look.

            "You know, Harry, I don't think that anyone would want to take an Anti-Wart potion from your drawer," Ron told him, pulling off his knit maroon sweater with an R embroidered on it, which Mrs. Weasley had made so lovingly.

            _Hey, I wonder where mine is,_ Harry thought, searching his middle drawer. It was always there on the bottom of all his robes, but now it was gone. Harry was _quite _sure no one would want to steal that thing. "Ron, mine's gone," Harry muttered.

            "What?"

            "My sweater that your mum made for me."

            "Well, it probably didn't walk away. It could happen, though," said Ron sarcastically.

            It was certainly a strange day. First he found Hermione lying under his bed, and then the two most unlikely things were surely stolen from his room. Even if Hermione had taken them, why would she? There had to be a reasonable explanation for all this. After much thinking, Harry came up with an idea. If there were a thief lurking around at night, if Harry slept by the door of the dormitory, maybe he would catch whoever it was.

            Hermione exited the girl's dormitory, relieved that no restless sleepers had awoken. In trembling fingers, she held the object that had caused all this outrage among the girls. All she wished was that Harry had never come up with the idea of correcting his eyes. None of this would have happened- none of this mortifying business that caused her to break school rules.

            She crept through the common room, climbed up the creaky staircase and reached the door to the boy's dorms for the second time that day. It was just as traumatizing, if not worse. Now she had to make sure that she didn't wake anyone, and then she had to open Harry's drawer without him waking, too. Hermione was dreading this more every step she took.

            With a little groan, Hermione turned the handle and opened the door, and then something even worse than what had happened earlier occurred. As she tiptoed in, someone leapt out like a cat and grabbed her shoulder.

            It was Harry Potter. 

            "I thought it might be you that was taking all my things!" He whispered in an outraged tone. "You know, Herms, I let what happened this afternoon slide, but this is just going _too far!_"

            "I-I-didn't do it!" Hermione yelled.

            "Would you shut up? You'll wake everyone!"

            Hermione clapped her free hand over her mouth.

            To Hermione's surprise, after that Harry calmed down; his flashing green eyes went soft again. "Hermione- I think you have a lot of explaining to do. You can tell me about it in the Common room."

            "I-I reckon I do," she mumbled, her face the color of a beet. With that, she followed him down the stairs to the Common room. 


	7. The Mushy Chapter

            **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so darn short, guys, there isn't much I could add to it. Sorry if it's too mushy!!!!!!!!!!! Aarrgh!**

  Chapter 7

            "Now, Hermione. Will you please sit here?" Harry said calmly, pointing to a flowered, squashy chair. Obediently, she sat, her face still flushed.

            "Erm…I suppose you want me to explain now," said Hermione, hiding her face.

            "Yeah," Harry said quietly, trying to meet her eyes, not successfully. Thinking back to all of their further adventures, Harry recalled that no matter what the situation, Hermione was always headstrong. She never backed down or gave up. But now, for once, she was quiet.

            Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione began the story. "All right. Well, it's all about your glasses, Harry."

            "My-glasses?" Harry was puzzled.

            "Don't tell me you haven't noticed all the girls! All their admiration, all their blushes whenever you smile?" Hermione said with a little scoff. __

            "What're you getting at?" Harry demanded.

            "Do I have to explain _everything?_" she asked in a rather exasperated tone.

            "Uh…yeah."

            So she explained everything. Every single thing. 

            Hermione let out a breath she had been holding for what seemed like ages. "So, I was bringing the glasses back to your room, and you caught me and brought me down here."

            Harry stared, thunderstruck. It was so ridiculous, so impossible, so _hilarious._ With one look at Hermione's solemn face, he began to laugh harder than ever; he laughed harder than at one of Fred and George's jokes, or at the concept of managing cauldron thickness.

            "So- let me get this straight. All the girls in the whole school are, well, _in love_ with me just because I took my glasses off?" He managed to say in between guffaws. 

            "Well, yes, that's right," Hermione muttered.

            Harry finally stopped laughing. He wondered if maybe Hermione's feelings were like the other girls.' He guessed not; her feelings were directed toward the bushy eye browed, duck-footed Vicktor Krum. Strangely, he wished that Vicktor would fall off his Firebolt and die right now. 

            "So, are you going to put your eyes back to normal?" Hermione questioned patiently.

            "Do you think I should?" 

            "Most boys like having all the girls love them."

            "You're right."

            "Just in case I do, can I have my glasses back, please?" 

            "Oh-here," Hermione said, dropping the glasses into Harry's outstretched palm.

            Just as Harry had started up the stairs to go back to bed, Hermione said suddenly, "Why don't you try them on for me?" 

            Startled, Harry replied, "Well, alright. You're not in for a pretty sight, though." With slight hesitation, Harry slipped the black glasses on. They felt unfamiliar and heavy on the bridge of his nose, and he felt extremely paranoid. Everything was so blurry that he could hardly see Hermione's face, but he was sure she was smiling.

            "Well, you look just as handsome with them on, to me at least," Hermione said quietly, wringing her hands.

            Unable to see, Harry took the glasses off again. He was right- she was smiling, her face as red as a tomato. Grinning back, he said, "Thanks, Hermione." 

            Both satisfied by the way the situation had turned out, they both headed back up to bed.  


	8. The Hopelessly Mushy Last Chapter!

                                                                                Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long! It's been over 3 months! Ahh! Well, anyway, here's the end of the story.

            Hermione woke up that morning to a terrified scream coming from the washroom. She leapt out of bed and scrambled to see what was the matter.

            Lavender was staring at Harry's Display Wall, her eyes wide in shock. The display case was open, and the pedestal where Harry's glasses had been was empty. Hermione closed her eyes. _I knew I would suffer the consequences._

 "Stolen!" Lavender was screaming. The rest of the Gryffindor girls ran in, and soon there was a din of screaming, wailing, and crying. Hermione waited patiently for them to calm down. 

A minute passed- the girls did not stop their hysterics.

5 minutes passed. The girls had stopped wailing, and now were bawling incessantly. Hermione sighed. Finally, Parvati spoke up.

"_Who committed this offense?"_ She said, sounding like an overstressed Professor McGonagall. 

            "Not me," all the girls but Hermione said in unison.

            "If none of _you_ did it, than who?" Lavender said.

            Everyone looked at each other and started mumbling.

            "Maybe Harry found out, snuck in here, and stole them back!" a First year said.

            Parvati shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't you know that there are three Anti-Boy charms on the door to the Girls Dorms?" 

            The girl flushed. "Oh."

            "Well, so we all know it was a girl. Has anyone here told the password to any other House member?"

            All the girls immediately shook their heads. With her had on her hip, Lavender said in a detective-like way, "So it has to be a Gryffindor girl. What Gryffindor girl is not here…?"

            Again, the girls talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, until Ginny shouted triumphantly, "HERMIONE!" 

            Hermione was in a panic, having heard this conversation. _Now what will I do?_ She had to think fast, because any moment the girls would be rushing towards her four-poster like a stampede of elephants. She thought back to yesterday and all the dim-witted things she had did, like hiding under Harry's-

            And then, at that thought, Hermione leapt under the bed and lay there, rigid as a stick, not breathing.

            There was a sound of many feet running across the floor, and then Hermione heard someone say, "She's gone?"

            "She gets up even earlier than she thought."

            "No, she just got up earlier because she knew that we would find out what she did!"

            "Goodness, Hermione was always such a good girl, but something-

            "Shush. Our main goal is to find Hermione. Wherever she is, those glasses are," a voice Hermione recognized as Parvati's said.

"Right."

"To the Library!" A few girls shouted. There was another rush of footsteps, the sound of a door slamming, and then the Girls' Dorm was empty-except for Hermione, who let out a huge breath.

            Harry was making his way to the Library that morning, trying to find a spell that would turn his eyes back to normal. Somehow, it was all right with him that none of the girls would like him after he put his glasses back on. In fact, Harry was rather sick of fawning girls trying to steal his possessions. The one reason they all were in love with him was because of his sudden change in looks. The only girl who liked Harry no matter how he looked was Hermione, and Harry smiled, thinking of her.

            Harry realized someone was calling to him from down the hall and shook himself out of his thoughts. 

            Parvati and a horde of girls-over fifty- were running towards him. With a sigh, Harry acknowledged them with a nod.

             "Harry! How wonderful it is to see you!" Parvati said, batting her eyes and smiling ear to ear. The girls behind her followed suit. 

            Feeling a little disgusted, Harry replied, "Uh… you too…"

            "Well, Harry, we were looking for Hermione. Have you by chance seen her?" 

            "No, I haven't."

            "Oh. Well, best wishes, Harry, we hope you have a splendid day." said Parvati squeakily. Every single girl smiled at him and continued down the hall.

            Harry stared after them. He guessed they had found out that Hermione had somehow taken his glasses. _Poor Hermione,_ he thought.

            Just as the girls had disappeared around the corner, someone grabbed his shoulder, hard.

            Harry wheeled around. "What do you-oh, it's you, Hermione. Did you know that Parvati and the girls are looking for you?"

            Hermione was out of breath and her face was red as a beet.  "I've- been running away from them- _all morning!_ You have to help me, Harry. I have to hide! They're crazy, Harry. _Crazy." _    

            Harry smiled. "Sure- but where should we go?"

            "I've been asking myself that all morning."

            Harry thought back to his previous adventures. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was finally being remodeled, so it was locked. Was there a place none of those girls knew about? 

            Hermione gave Harry a helpless look. "They'll be here any second now!"

            "Maybe you should just live in a tree for the rest of your life," Harry said sarcastically. And then, the thought struck him, and he wondered why he-or Hermione- had not thought of it before. "Whomping Willow, Hermione!"

            "Let's go!" Hermione said, taking Harry's arm. As fast as they could, the two ran out of the door into the courtyard. 

            There stood the Whomping Willow. It looked so tranquil and innocent, with its slender branches swaying in the wind; but Hermione and Harry both knew the consequence if the small knot on the tree's trunk wasn't pushed. Hermione picked up a large stick off of the ground and pushed it against the knot. The secret door opened, as the two knew it was, and the two scampered inside. 

            It was dark- but not so dark that Hermione could not see Harry's face. She sighed with relief. This was probably the safest place in the world to be right now.

             "Thanks, Harry," she said. "I'll just stay in here until they…calm down."

            "I don't think they ever will."

            Hermione shrugged. "Me neither."

            "So you really _are _going to live in a tree for the rest of your life!" 

            Hermione grinned a bit. Then she realized that she was now a friendless thief. "You know, all of the other girls probably hate me now."

            "They'll get over it." 

            "I hope so, Harry." She sighed again.

            "I'm going to change my eyes back to normal. I'm sick of this," Harry said. 

            Hermione smiled. "Really?"

            "Yeah." He paused and took the glasses out of his pocket, and then put them on the floor next to him, as if disgusted. "Do you think I'm- ugly with them on?"

            "I said last night you didn't. I- I think you look really-uh-hansome either way." Hermione remarked. She felt incredibly stupid.  And then, impulsively, she said, "I don't, uh, like Viktor _that way."_

            "You don't?" Harry asked.

            "No…" 

            And then Harry did something that Hermione thought he would never do to a bushy-haired girl with no good looks at all. He all of a sudden leaned forward and _kissed _her. It happened all so fast that Hermione wasn't quite sure it had happened at all.

            "You know, Hermione, I liked you all along," he said. Hermione was too giddy to reply. She wasn't thinking- was this really happening, or was it an all-too-real dream? He took her hand, and the two sat down next to each other.

            And then there was a crunching sound.

            The sound of glasses breaking.

They looked at each other, horrified. Harry had just sat on his glasses and broken them. 

Oh, well. Harry kissed her again.

                                                                  The End

**A/N: I'm sorry. That ending REALLY sucked. Sorry, I racked my brains but I couldn't think of a good one! * sob* WAY too much fluff.  FORGIVE ME, PLEASE!**            


End file.
